Operations of a hosting server are often tested to ensure that the server behaves properly and according to the particular protocol for which it is designed. The testing will test performance and functions using any of a variety of available tools. In the context of a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) server, the server can operate according any of several different HTTP protocol specifications, for instance the HTTP 1.1 protocol specification or the HTTP 2.0 protocol specification, among others. An HTTP/1.1 server test typically includes sending a sequence of HTTP requests to the server and comparing expected returned values to the actual responses received from the server in response to the requests. Unfortunately, runtime behavior of a server operating according to one protocol, such as HTTP/1.1, may be very different from runtime behavior of a server operating according to another protocol, such as HTTP/2.0. This can render a test specification for the one server largely inadequate for testing the other server.